Kohagura Natsume
is a new character in the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet. Appearance Natsume is a fair skinned greatly above average height for the teenager. In her civilian form, she has gray hair and grey eyes. She wears her regular Okinawan school outfit. In her hero form, her hair becomes more silverish white and so does her eyes, a white flower hairclip is draping down from her hair and in her hero form her hair is also messier. She also seems to be wearing a gray swimsuit with gray to white faded sleeves. Her white dress extends to ankle level and wears gloves fastened by white bands. She almost has a tie draping down as well. Her socks are knee high and also connected to her under her swimsuit. For footwear, she has a few bands securing her feet. Personality She is quiet and composed, with a cool air about her. She is also humble, declining Inubouzaki Fu's thanks after she saved her sister. She is also quite collected, being able to meditate in the middle of multiple waves of vertex attacks. Background Natsume is a hero who protected the Okinawa Prefecture. She awoke to her powers while floating in the sea, and found herself wearing a Hero uniform. The survivors of Okinawa held her in great respect. According to Akamine Yuna, she is remembered most for protecting Okinawan civilians when they fled to Shikoku, including the Akamine's.Hanayui no Shou Ch.13: Yuna: "A certain Hero protected them when they escaped from Okinawa. They safely left the harbor and reached Shikoku.." Abilities Her standard weapon is a nunchaku, a traditional Okinawan martial arts weapon which can render itself into a beam. She can also perform a double punch attack with Yuna, having learned martial arts herself, and sometimes uses her knowledge of swimming during battle. Relationships Yuki Yuna Natsume seems to enjoy Yuna's company and during battle, they are able to do a combined punch attack. Natusme seems to be open to new ideas such as cheering before a battle when Yuna insists so. Inubouzaki Fu Fu seems to always have her gratitude for Natsume as she saved her sister from an impending vertex with Natsume rejecting the thanks. Other than this, their relationship is transparent. Forms of Address Trivia * She has a few fangirls among the other heroes, including Inubouzaki Itsuki and Iyojima Anzu. * Despite her flower being the Madagascar Periwinkle, her outfit has a cherry plum flower decorating it. * She dislikes noisy parties. * She used to own a dog named Pero, who passed away some time after Natsume became a hero.Valentine Event: "dog I used to own was innocent, friendly...yet strong and more courageous than anyone...Pero." "You may have lived out your life and returned to Mother Earth...but your soul is forever...Pero." * In the timeline, she is probably from the same era as Nogi Wakaba's team, as no other barriers aside from the strengthened Shinju could possibly have resisted the explosion of the first-generation Leo Vertex. * A classmate had nicknamed her "Nachii". Flower Motif Natsume's hanatokoba on her SSR card in YuYuYui is "Fun Reminisence", which is the meaning of the Madagascar Periwinkle (Interestingly enough, the flower clip on her Hero form resembles a Cherry Plum Flower). madagascarperiwnkle.jpg|Madagascar Periwinkle Cherry-plum-2.jpg|Cherry Plum Flower Gallery Natsume.png Natsume (ShortSL).png Chara17 img.png 17nk sd 01.png 17.png Chara17 img2.png|Chibi Natsume Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.13 AM.png Mainvisual pc.jpg 75de0416c0e1331a75b9a7a9a9bba8c344cda8f6.png 273b42c7a72cb1841641ddc636f0ae2d71573ce6.png KNnS ~ Natsume.jpg Kohagura Natsume icon.png|Kohagura Natsume Twitter icon NatsumeCasualSummer.png NatsumeCasualWinter.png NatsumeScarf.png NatsumeSchoolSummerHY.png NatsumeSchoolWinterHY.png References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Hero